


Снег

by AThousandSuns



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия, подготовка Мисаки к тестам. По мотивам OVA http://findanime.ru/junjou_romantica_ova</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег

**Author's Note:**

> бета Strange_Person_

В те дни перед рождеством Мисаки, как мог, готовился к тестам под руководством Акихико, но терпеть придирки и сравнения с Такахиро не мог. 

Каждый раз, как только у него что-то не получалось с первого, а иногда и со второго раза, Усаги напоминал, что братик мог решить задачу или перевести тест за минуту, редко, две. Голос Усаги странно смягчался, когда он говорил о Такахиро. Мисаки бесился от постоянных сравнений не в свою пользу и, не выдержав, сбежал домой. Громко хлопнуть дверью не позволило исключительно правильное воспитание и наставления братика. 

Вечером выпало много снега, и метель затянулась на пару дней.

Мир, окутанный белой пеленой, испещренный дорожками, был прекрасен и приносил спокойствие. Частично потому, что Мисаки в эти дни не мог добраться до дома Усаги и возобновить занятия.

В тот вечер он вышел из дома, направляясь к станции, поддавшись уговорам братика.

— Забудь, что Акихико говорил тебе, Мисаки. Тем более он никогда не извиняется первым.

— Такого не может быть, братик, — уверенно произнес Мисаки. — Все когда-нибудь поступают так, что потом приходиться просить прощения.

— Но у Акихико никогда не было столь близких людей, что можно было позволить себе с ними некоторые вольности, а с посторонними он всегда вежлив. Кроме меня у него нет близких друзей.

Мисаки помрачнел, сильнее стыдясь своего поведения. 

У входа метро людей было не много, но сразу стало ясно, что поезда не ходят, и можно отправляться обратно домой.

— Долго ты собираешься пропускать занятия? — голос Усаги было трудно спутать с чьим-либо другим.

— Что ты здесь забыл, Усаги-сан?

— Заехал в книжный неподалеку. Так как с твоей подготовкой?

— Никак, — буркнул Мисаки.

— Тогда поехали заниматься, — Акихико развернулся, и с его плеч хлопьями осыпался налипший снег. — Тебе нужно будет хорошенько постараться, чтобы нагнать пропущенное.

— Да знаю я! — взорвался Мисаки.

— Но я в тебя верю, Мисаки. — Усаги обернулся, одаривая его улыбкой, доброй и очень мягкой. — Прости за то, что сравнивал тебя с братом, просто вы слишком непохожи.

— Ты опять это делаешь, Усаги-сан, — возмутился Мисаки.

Мисаки второй раз за вечер подумал, что, улыбаясь, Акихико выглядит гораздо симпатичней. Он встряхнул головой, убирая снег и заметил на площадке через дорогу детей, лепящих снеговика.

— Давно я не лепил ничего из снега, — вздохнул Мисаки, — а ты, Усаги-сан?

— Никогда не делал подобного.

— Тогда сегодня я буду учить тебя!

Они провозились со снегом до позднего вечера. Уже разошлись все дети с площадки, и машин, проезжающих мимо, становилось меньше, а снеговиков все больше. Мисаки остановился, едва чувствуя руки от холода. Попытавшись согреть их дыханием, он сразу почувствовал боль.

— Мисаки, — рядом встал Усаги, — кажется, это ты собирался учить меня, но сам забыл позаботиться о перчатках. Больно? — спросил он, сочувствуя.

— Угу, — Мисаки удрученно склонил голову.

Усаги снял свои насквозь промокшие перчатки и убрал их в карман. Взяв руки Мисаки в свои ладони, он поднес их к лицу и стал согревать их своим дыханием.

— Лучше?

— У тебя руки холодные, Усаги-сан, — прошептал Мисаки вместо ответа.

— Вот как? — Акихико усмехнулся и прикоснулся губами к ладони правой, а затем и левой руки. — А теперь?

Его улыбка была совсем не похожа на те, что Мисаки уже видел за вечер. 

— Все хорошо. Спасибо.

— Пора домой, сегодня будем нагонять пропущенное. — Усаги развернулся спиной к Мисаки и пошел в сторону стоянки.

Мисаки не тронулся с места, пока его не окликнули. В теплом салоне автомобиля он быстро согрелся, но кисти рук продолжали гореть огнем в тех местах, где их коснулись губы Усаги. Акихико.


End file.
